The Return Of Sly Cooper
by thedarkknightrises101
Summary: Taking place five years following the defeat of Master Clockwerk, Paris is in a state of peace. However the peace is soon shattered by the arrival of Armstrong, the last member of Organization 13. Sly Cooper returns to save Paris who has branded him an enemy. He's gonna have to give everything. Even if he has to make the ultimate sacrifice. Final story with Sly Cooper.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Five Years Ago...**

Sly and Barkley look on the solid ground where Master Clockwerk's dead body was. Sly put's his glove hand around Clockwerk's face. And then stands up next to Barkley.

Sly: Paris need's the true hero of Paris! "Ride out this storm and live to fight another day". I'm not a hero. I never was. Unlike Carmelita, she was the real hero.

Sly turn's to face Barkley with his black eyes.

Sly: I killed Carmelita! It was all me.

Barkley:No! Carmelita cared about you! There's no way you could have done it! You're not a killer.

Sly: I'm not a hero. I'm the villain. Call it in!

Sly passes a walkie talkie to Barkley with a look of regret over Barkley's eyes. The scene cuts to Barkley speaking with the people of Paris at city hall.

Barkley: Carmelita Fox was the hero of Paris we needed. We need a hero in Paris. And she was the one we deserved! So I'm issuing a warrant for Sly Cooper's arrest.

The scene cuts back to Sly running from Barkley and Master Clockwerk's dead body. Just as a Interpol Squad arrives.

Cop: Okay we're moving in! Everyone follow me!

The cop's proceed to chase after Sly.

Barkley:You're wrong, Sly. You're the hero that we deserved but not the one we needed right now. So now we'll hunt you for the arrest of the murder of Carmelita Fox.

The cops continue chasing Sly just as he make's it to his Cooper-Cycle and start's it up before the cops get to him.

Barkley:He's not a hero.

Sly enters the highway with his Cycle dodging traffic and just enough to get away from Interpol.

Barkley: He's a master thieve. The savior of Paris!

Sly continue's to drive his cycle and make's his way halfway back to his hideout.

Barkley: He's Sly Cooper!

**The Return Of Sly Cooper**


	2. Armstrong

**Chapter 1**

Flashback Sequence prior to Eternal Night...

Master Clockwerk and Braig arrive at the Well Of Hell

Master Clockwerk: Is the key down there?

Braig: Yes, my Lord!

Master Clockwerk: You still here, Braig. This shouldn't take long.

Clockwerk jumps down into the well and lands safely.

Clockwerk: Now to find that key.

Clockwerk start's roaming around the well killing anyone who steps in his way. Just then a hooded figure come's out of the shadow's and confronts Clockwerk.

Warrior: Evil doer! Whatever you want you wouldnt find it here!

Master Clockwerk: Hand over the key you have and one get's hurt.

Warrior: Turn back!

Master Clockwerk summons his sword.

Master Clockwerk: I guess we're doing this the hard way.

The warrior summons his sword has well and they begin their fight.

Master Clockwerk: I not gonna waste my time with this fool.

Master Clockwerk disarms him and kick's him into a cell. And grabs him but the neck with one hand and his sword in the other.

Master Clockwerk: I could have sensed someone far more powerful near by. Where is your Master?

Warrior: You killed him many eon's ago.

Master Clockwerk: Then now you shall die and share his fate!

Just as Clockwerk is about to strike him down his sword it fall's out of his hand's into a young man's hands.

Master Clockwerk: A son?

Warrior: Run Armstrong!

Clockwerk chokes him and kill's him. He then take's his sword back and walks toward the young man.

Master Clockwerk: Come with me. More will be here soon!

Scene then cut's to Armstrong kneeing before Master Clockwerk.

Master Clockwerk: You were weak when I found you. Now you're hatred, angry and rage have become your strength. Welcome to Organization 13, Armstrong! Rise!

Armstrong rise's and bow's his head at his Master.

Armstrong: Thank you, Lord Clockwerk!

Master Clockwerk: Having become the 13th member of Organization 13 I have a special mission for you. There will be a time in which I will be defeated and you will take over leadership of Organization 13.

Armstrong: Yes, my Lord.

Master Clockwerk: Be careful. Sly Cooper is not the same person I faced 40 years ago in Russia.

Armstrong: Sly Cooper? Just who is that?

Master Clockwerk: The son of Connor Cooper. The one Cooper I let live. A mistake I wouldn't make again.

Armstrong: What's the mission?

Master Clockwerk: When I am defeated you will take leadership of Organization 13 and become my successor and fulfill my destiny by destroying Paris.

Armstrong: It shall be done, Master!

Flashback ends and cuts to the present.

Striker: Lord Armstrong! We have arrived in Paris.

Armstrong: At long last. We shall finally fulfill Master Clockwerk's mission to destroy Paris. Putting an end to the Cooper who killed our Master. I know who you are, Sly Cooper!


	3. Haunted By The Past

**Chapter 2**

Cooper Gang Hideout

Bentley: How much longer are you going to let pain and loss control your life? It's been five years since that terrible night.

That was a question 48 year old Sly Cooper asked for the last five years as he looked in the mirror. He wasn't in that great of shape but couldn't endure it because of the pain he felt for the deaths of his father Connor Cooper and Carmelita Fox. He used his family cane has a walking stick trying to live a normal life. A life without being a thief but atlas the despair for his past couldn't let him forget about that.

He entered the living room of their Hideout while walking with his cane in his right hand and takes a seat. Deep in his black eyes was despair, pain and a burning desire to become himself again. It had been five years since he give up his life as a thief. Five long years becoming a hermit and no hope left in his burning soul. He never had been through so much pain in his life before.

Sly: Paris doesn't need me anymore. Besides the new Interpol Police Inspector Barkley will take care of everything from now on.

Bentley: Paris needed a hero...

Sly: And they got one.

Bentley: That's not the point. Spending the rest of your life as a hermit and retired from being a thief. You're not the same Sly Cooper you were five years ago. Sounds pretty lame if you ask me.

Sly: Bentley. It was all my fault Carmelita died. And my life was taken from me when Clockwerk died. I will never be free from this cane or this twisted life of mine.

Sly then looks at Bentley with teary eyes.

Sly: I'm not Sly Cooper the son of Connor Cooper anymore. Just an old man haunted by his own past. Think about it, Bentley. The Fiendish Five.

Images of Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Panda King and Clockwerk pass through Sly's mind.

Sly:The Klaww Gang.

Images of Dimitri, Rajan, The Contessa, Jean Bison and Arpeggio pass through Sly's mind.

Sly: Dr.M and the Collector.

Images of Dr.M and the Collector pass through Sly's mind.

Sly: And now Master Clockwerk.

Images of Master Clockwerk and Organization 13 pass through Sly's mind.

Sly turns to walk away while Bentley watch's Sly leave the room.

Bentley: One day, Sly you will have your heroism shall be rewarded. One day.


End file.
